


naf

by pavlikovskys



Category: IT, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Trauma, Derry (Stephen King), Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Stanley Uris, Gay roommates, IT - Freeform, Losers club - Freeform, Love, M/M, One sided, Pining, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Roommates, Stanley Uris - Freeform, Stephen King's IT References, Stozier, Teen Angst, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The Losers Club (IT) Stay in Derry, benverly - Freeform, boys, one sided stozier, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavlikovskys/pseuds/pavlikovskys
Summary: READ OTHER WORK ON ACC IT IS UPDATED VERSIONOF THIS!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie Tozier and his roommate Eddie Kaspbrak do NOT get along. Bickering since the day Richie packed his things and moved into his new hubble estate, also known as Eddies dorm. That is until the two of them realize that maybe that strong feeling they have against eachother isnt really hate.

Eddie had everything he wanted. Going to the perfect school, a perfect job....was bestfriends with his equally as organized roommate, a nice guy named Stanley, who shared interests with eddie, who would remind him to take of himself, would abide to eddies little plans and chore schedules, exactly what eddie wanted, _needed. _Well that was until he had to move away and he was replaced with the car not so perfectly convenient _Richie Tozier._

The first month of sharing a room with Richie was agonizing for Eddie. He had absolutely no idea how to handle the drastic change in his so far, calm and convenient life. He would sit up at night thinking about all the ways Richie was going to piss him off tomorrow after another stupid argument about him leaving cookies out or not taking out the trash. Richie on the other hand could not give a fuck, or atleast acted like it. They had eventually learned to tolerate eachother and maybe even shared a laugh or got along every couple days, but passive aggressive comments stayed the same and they didn’t hesitate to roll their eyes when they passed eachother in public. 

“Are you insane ?” Eddie was standing in the frame of their door frame looking like he was about to explode.

Richie didn’t say anything, god Eddie hated when he did that. He’d look him up and down and turn around without a word. The little smirk that sat on his lips after Eddie let out an exasperated sigh told him knew how much it pissed him off and he loved it, which was only half true.

”And on the fucking couch.” 

“Sorry Eds...Thought you were coming back tomorrow.” Richie sat up ever so casually, the nickname Richie had given Eddie just to make him wanna burst rang in Eddies ears, the blood boiling inside him increasingly more at this point. “Sorry lovebug Mister ihatemylifesoitakeitoutonrichiefornoreason isn’t so happy with your presence right now.” He spoke to the girl who was now sitting beside him with Eddies favorite blanket to cover her body. She looked down and grabbed her slipon dress tossing it over as quickly as possible and without a word scoot past eddie and out the door. 

“Who the fuck even was that??”

”Dunno stephanie...I think?”

Eddie made face.

“What happened to Mary?” he furrowed a brow and shut the door behind him. 

“She’s a bitch.” he shrugged. Mary was a now new ex-fling of Richies, which was no surprise. He moved through relationships like lightning, always acted like the other person was the one hurt or dumped, which almost never really was the case. That was something eddie noticed. Something he thought about way more than he would like or ever admit. He thought about things Richie did and why he acted the way he acted way more than he even knew, but that whats he did. That was Eddie, overthinking everybody and everything.

The rest of the day the two mostly ignored each other. Eddie had just gotten back from visiting his family and didn’t have the energy to deal with whatever usually bothered him. 

Eddie was laying in his bed when he got the message. 

_Stan- I’m gna be coming 2 NY soon can i plsss crash at urs <3333_

_Eddie- oh my god yes when_

_Stan- like..a week _

_Eddie- YESYES i miss u sm_

_Stan- THANK U I LOVE U ILL CALL U LATER_

Eddie was beyond excited. He hadn’t seen stan in person for almost a year now and they had an extreme amount of catching up to do. He’d finally see richie Live And in Action so he wouldn’t think he was overreacting when he’d go off on tedious, to say the least. They could watch all the movies they talked about watching over the phone, he just hoped to god Richie wouldn’t find a way to ruin it for him. 


	2. for old times sake

Stanley arrived at about ten pm on Friday night. It was snowing outside and he missed the New York cold incredibly much. He was standing at Eddie and Richies door right about now, freezing his ass off and incredibly eager to see his best friend and trouble bound roommate.

”COMINGGG” Eddie paced out the bathroom door, stopping at his tracks to take a look at Richie. “Do NOT. be a fucking asshole.”

”Why would iiiii?” he frowned. “I love Stan the Man.”

”You don’t even know him.” Eddie huffed, He guessed he kinda did. All the times he’d butt u to him and eddies conversions or even take over conversation, Stan didn’t think he was all that bad but he didn’t live with him. He didn’t get it. 

“Hi.” Eddie huffed standing at his now open front door. 

“Eddie!” Stan pulled him into a hug and tumbled into the house.”Youre so warmmm. Fuck.” he shivered and shook his boots at the door. “God I miss this place so much.” 

“It misses you too.” Eddie smiled softly, closing the door behind him. “How was youre fligh-“

”STANLEY!” Richie sat up and paused the episode of Sponge bob he was watching, his favorite thing to watch at ten pm when he was faded out of his mind. “So nice to finally meet you, you’re even more attractive in person man! Spaghetti you didn’t tell me. Eddie let out an exasperated sigh. “Shut the fuck up Richie...God.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Man.” 

Eddie almost gagged at the sound of that, “Please do not tell me you’re serious. He looks like he hasn’t showered in two weeks, his hair is a complete mess-“

”Heyy.” Richie frowned. “I like my hair.”

”His hairs nice.”

The rest of the evening was not that eventful.They ordered chinese food that Richie had ended up helping himself too and then watched Pulp Fiction, which richie tuned into as well and then talked and then slept. Eddie felt at so much peace having him back but the way Stanley had talked to Richie ever so nicely had set him off.

”Rise and shine!!” Richie was already pacing around the room at 6 am. “I said rise and shiiiiiine.” he tugged at the end of their sheets as they began to wake up from his pacing already..

“Oh my goddd.” Eddie threw his head back. “What is wrong with youuuuuu.” He almost screamed after smashing his pillow smack across his face. 

Stan sat up and rubbed his eyes, scanning the room and then looking directly down at Eddie, giving him a Whats Wrong? type of look. He just shook his head.

”Well someone’s upset.” Richie plopped down on his bed. “Anyways, Stanley, first night back here how’d you sleep?”

“Mmm” he pushed his shoulders up “Like a baby.” 

Richie went to work about two hours later and Stan and Eddie had made plans to meet a close friend, Beverly for lunch.

They ate at a little italian place near campus and then went back to the house, still Richie free to just hang around and catch up. 

“I dunno, I think i’m really starting to like him.” 

“You should tell him.” Stanley sat at the end of the bed, scrolling through his phone and looking up at beverly every so often. They were talking about Ben, who Bev has been going out with now and then for the past couple weeks. 

“Yeahhh, Soon...maybe.” She hadn’t liked a guy like this in a while, she was pretty sure he liked her back too, but for some reason the thought of telling him scared the shit out of her. “What about you any special someone?” 

“Haha, hello no.” 

“No? Why nott.” She pouted. 

“Don’t blame me! Hey ask Eddie the same he hasn’t even kissed anybody since Ryan. “

”I know.”

”Shut up. I don’t want to or need to kiss or do anything with anybody. I’m single and organized and perfectly content with my life, thank you very much.” 

“Rightt.” Beverly said almost mockingly, which pissed Eddie off a bit but not enough to let it show. “Hey where’s Richie ?” Beverly and Richie had gotten pretty close in the course of Richie living there. It was something that used to bother Eddie freakishly much but had now couldn’t really care. Well, most of the time.

The door slammed open and well enough, Richie walked through the door.

”Holy Shit! I’m totally fucking psychic.”

Richie rose a brow like he was asking her ‘What?’.

”I just asked where you were and you showed up like RIGHT after.” 

“Aww did you miss me Bevy.” He made a puppy dog face and came to sit beside them. 

“Nobody missed you. I thought you got off at 6?” Eddie butt in immediately without a thought, or one thought; He didn’t want him here right now. He didn’t want him to make his friends laugh and enjoy his company. He didn’t want to hear him flirting with Stanley, he didn’t want to see him cracking jokes. He wanted to spend time with his friends and not have Richie Tozier ruin it like he did everything else. 

“What ya know my schedule now Eds?” 

“Ive known it forever!” Oh, he was frustrated, so frustrated he could scream. But why? He wasn’t doing anything so bad but for some reason him agonizing him the way he did infront of his friends irked him in way that he wouldn’t be able to describe. 

“Oh, i’m so flattered.” 

Unfortunately the night went exactly the way Eddie didn’t want it to go. Richie got along with his friends tremendously well and Eddie didn’t. He did when he wasn’t around but he couldn’t compete with how funny Richie was, how great he was at striking good conversation, there was no way they’d rather hang out with him when Richie was around, and he hated it because he hated him and they didn’t.


	3. goodbye now

Eddie did not suspect his day could get any worse after being told to brighten up by the old lady at the convenience store cashier. He was wrong. He was so wrong.

"Eds!'' Richie sat up from on top of Stanley trying to sound more remorseful than he was but the smile spread across his face at 1000 miles per hour, Stanley was smiling too but he was trying to hide it. _Ofcourse he's going to hook up with my best friend ofucking course._

He wanted to cry. What the fuck was wrong with them ? Why did he want to cry so hard.

''Woahhh Eddie. _Doll_. Listen. No hard feelings....alright?''

''I cannot believe you would go this fucking low for HIM!''

''Eddieeeeeee.'' stanley stood up from the couch he and Richie were laying in to try and give Eddie a proper apology but he was interrupted before even speaking. 

''What fucking ever Stan. You're problem. Hope you know how many peoples he's fucked on that couch.Eddie walked into the bathroom and slammed the door for his daily cool off cleanse. Stan and Richie look at each other and let out a laugh before crashing back into the couch and continuing where they left off. They had at least thirty minutes before Eddie would be conducted enough to come out to be fair...

''You know. I think I really like you.'' Stanley was playing around with Richies hair as he left very obvious marks on Stanleys neck. Eddie tried to ignore them. Tried to ignore the fact that Stanley extended his trip not for his best friend but to fuck around with Richie Tozier. But it was literally eating him alive.

''Oh fuck off.''

''I'm serious. I don't think I've ever met anyone like you.''

''Oh yeah ?''

''Yeah.'' He cupped onto Richies face to bring him forward, he wanted to kiss him. 

''Stanley Stanley Stanley.'' He pulls away, "I appreciate the fact that you think I am a good fuck-''

''You're more than that-''

''But have you learned NOTHING from our dearest Eddie Bear?'' He pouted. ''I piece of shit.'' he spoke in a babyish tone his eyes wide trying to get Stanley .

''Hes dramatic.''

''Nah.'' Richie was now in a seated position, moved to the side from beneath Stanley. ''You should head back a' home lad!'' Stanley had practically ran out the door and slammed it shut behind him before avoiding Richie for the rest of the day.

Unfortunate for Stan, Richie did not reciprocate those feelings nor knew how to deal with anyone liking Richie for who he was. Cause he sure as hell didn't. Stanley told Eddie he was leaving the next morning. They spent the night talking Ito out without a word about Richie, but Eddie knew. Eddie knew everything. 

''Eddie.''

''Stanny.'' they both stood at the door and practically stared into each others eyes before letting out a cry and basically fell into another hug. They sure as hell were gonna miss each other and a sudden clump of regret and guilt had slapped Stanley right in the face.

''Awww, Weren't gonna invite me to the pussy fest ?'' He frowned. "Gonna miss ya Stan the man.''

''Bye Richie. '' He deadpanned but still couldn't help the smile.

''Mwah! Suck my dick again when you get back ?" He said with smile teeth and wide as fucking hell. 

''Okay sappy times up! Out you go.''

''Bye Eddie.''

Eddies smile didn't fade until the door was completely shut behind him. And then, Eddie went what Richie liked to call _Defense mechanism uno. _He was mad and he was gonna show it. He tried to act like his cool was completlyyyyy maintained. He was just simply very very serious about his confrontation with Richie. ''What _the_ FUCK did you do ?''

''I did nothing Spaghetti !! Do not reprimand me with your anger PLEASE!''

''Shut up fuckface.''

''Fuck face ?"' Richie couldn't help but smile. He faced the ceiling without the smile fading from his face for a good 5 seconds before looking Eddie back directly in the eyes. ''What could I possibly have done to be called such a heinous name ?"

''Thats what Im asking you. I'm sorry to break it to you but your buddy pal totally fell for my totally awesome looks and personality. Im truly just irresistible like that ya know...''

''You are such an idiot.'' '

''Ah. Dont stab me in the heart like that!!!!'' Richie fell to the ground in his usual attempt to bug out Eddie as he's overly dramatic. Eddie at thats point had given up his persona and headed right back into the bedroom. 

''AND HE WALKS AWAYYYYY!!!'' 

The door slams smack shut at that.


	4. didn’t fucking mean it

“We are getting drunk tonight. I don’t want to hear it.” Beverlys eyes were wide as she pushed through the extensive layer of clothes she had piled in her closet. 

“Okayy. Okay! I am not opposed.” Eddie throws his hands up in defense. He wasn’t. Getting drunk sounded fun. 

“Okay.” She smiles wide. “Good.” 

Bill and mike don’t come over too much later, maybe an hour or two. They’re both kinda dressed up for the occasion. They were going to a guy named patricks party. Someone Eddies been hooking up with consistently since freshman year of college. Patrick is one of those “Straight” guys who will always be “Straight” guys you sort of get hooked on...or maybe it was just like a super unhealthy habit of his. He didn’t like to think about it too much. Richie did though. 

“I don’t know what to wearrrrr.” Eddie whines. 

“Wear that pink sweater you look soooo cute in it Patrick’s gonna D I E. die.”

”I don’t need him to die”

”But might as well make him...”   
  


Eddie guesses he agreed. He wore the pink slightly oversized sweater all his friends had convinced him he looked really fucking good in and some of his favorite thigh high dark blue shorts. It was kind of a lazy look which made eddie feel insecure for about five seconds before his friends once again convinced him suited him and he felt confident as hell walking into that party. 

Ben picked them up in his brand new mercedes and sped down over to patrick’s place. 

“Eddie.” Patrick’s smile was shy but devious as he eyed him up and down and opened the door for him and his friends. “Welcome.”

  
The group was standing at the kitchen bar when Richie made his appearance. “Hey fuckers.” 

“Richieeeee.” Bev reached her hand out to pull him closer,which she did.

”Eddiekins you look absolutely stunning today. This homeless look is really tugging at my heart strings.”

”Fuck you. “ he turned to Bev. “I told you I looked dumb.” 

“Shut your face. You look hot.” 

“Yeah ed’s!!! shut your face. You look hot.” 

“Byeee. Going to talk to somebody worth my time now.”

”Oh sureeee. Mr.straight boys worth your time”

”Hes more than you’ll ever be!!” Eddie yelled back already walking the other direction. Yep. Richie needed another drink. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” Patrick wasn’t even looking at Eddie. Eddie was looking at Patrick though. ”Meet me at the usual in five, kay?” 

“Kay.” Eddie responded ever so lightly. Richie watched their interaction mid 6th shot. Well, time for a seventh. 

Patrick and Eddie had their usual messy sadly passionate fuck sesh after there fourth drink together up in Patrick’s room. Eddie was feeling good. Like he wanted to find his friends and dance all night. 

Watching Patrick and Eddie walk down the stairs at the same time was cue for Richies 8th shot with in the hour. What was the problem ? He hooked up with people ALL the time. Eddie was a complete pain in the ass. Why the hell did he care ?

“Eddie there you are!! Got some claws for our inner white bitch.” Bev shook the two packs of white claws above her head. They are college sophomores, not much more to expect.

“What do you mean inner?”

”Oh you guys are too typical.” Richie smirked as he made his way over to the two, as if he hadn’t been watching Eddies every move.

“Eat my ass.” Eddies expression immediately fell.

“Right now? Kinda freaky Eds...infront of all these people..but sure.” He shrugged. Drunk Richie wasn’t normal Richie. He was less confident and more shy and nervous and vulnerable...he stumbled on his words and he didnt look Eddie in the eye. Eddie could tell how much he drank by the way he spoke. Of course he didn’t look at it that away...or didn’t want to. Eddie could always tell. 

“Have another drink will you?” Eddie was irritated. Richie could tell and it made him want to die ten times more. He hated the way he was he hated that Eddie hated his jokes and personality and could he blame him ? He didn’t understand why anybody else did. Eddie was real. He saw him the same way he saw himself. An utter piece of flaming shit. 

“Okay maybe i will! Maybe two!” Richie runs over to where his more immediate friend group kept the alcohol, both of them following behind. 

“You’re a moron.”

”What can I say?” Richie poured himself two more shots and chugged them both immediately, scrunching his face to adjust. 

“Gimme.” Bev reaches out.

”Ofcourse you’re condoning this behavior. He’s gonna get himself killed.”

”Eddddie let lose we are having fun tonight rememberrrrr.” 

“There are regulations to fun. Like, giving yourself alcohol poisoning.But whatever ! whatever maybe it’s what he deserves when-.”

”Woahhhhh.” Richie has at this point ditched their shot glass and was directly chugging the vodka from the bottle, which was making his stomache feel all kinds of things. “No need to go all you’re a fuck up mama Tozier on me.” He frowns so hard he looks likes he’s gonna cry but the music busts out and so does he. “HAPPY FUCKIN FRIDAY BITCHESSSSS!!!” Beverly starts jumping up and down into the sync of the music and everyone starts basically going a-wall. Eddies just standing there as the bodies around him collide into him. Fuck this feeling. 

Richie was gone out of his mind when he approached Eddie about 30 minutes later. “Hey spaghetti taco.” He booped Eddies nose. 

Eddie made a face and slapped his hand away. “Fuck you just call me?”

“Eddsssssss.” Richie smiles so big yet he looks so sad. “You’re a Mean one Mr.Eddie.” He sang to the melody of Mr. Grinch. Yeah completely blasted. 

“God. Of course you have to ruin the fucking night.” 

“Meeeee?” He pouted. “What I do?!” Richie was still holding the bottle which was nearly finished at this point. His words were jumbled and barely formed. Eddie was also drunk. But drunk Eddie worried. He worried a lot. Right about now Eddie was worried Richie was going to black the fuck out again. Get alcohol poisoning again....he convinced himself that he was this worried because dealing with it would be such an inconvenience. That wasn’t very true though. 

Eddie also realized he was probably being way too dramatic and it wasn’t exactly unnoticeable. It made him want to sink into a hole even more. Richie fucking Tozier always gotta mess with his brain. 

“Earthhhhh to-“ and BLAM vomit all over the ground and splat on Eddies shoes. “Fuck fuck fuck Eddie I’m sorry-“ 

Eddie takes a deep breath and tries with everything in him to ignore the splats of Richies vomit on his shoes. “okay dipshit you need to go home.”

“Okayy I knowwwww.” he looks up at the air and back at Eddie. “J Just get Bevvy Bear.”

”Don’t bother her. Let’s go.” Eddie was acting like this was completely against his will when he was the one who insisted be the one to get Richie home. Bev was having fun Richie didn’t have to ruin that he kept repeating. He was pulling at Richies sleeve as he stomped his way out the door, calling an Uber when they finally made it out the door to avoid trying to find anyone to drive them back to their dorm at this time of night.

”Eddie Kasssssss-brak isss worried about me?” Richie basically fell into Eddies body. His facial expression was shifting from super sad to super happy to defiantly about to yack and he couldn’t quite keep track of any of it. 

“Eddie doesn’t want to deal with your anxiety enducing bullshit.”

It has just occurred to Richie that his own reckless drinking was now robbing Eddie of his fun. He hated that. Being the bane of his existence had its perks and had its downsides...like feeling incredibly guilty. “You know you don’t gotta come with me Ed’s I am perfectlyyyyy cap-ab..capabable of taking care of my-“ And he was on the ground, throwing up like no other once again. He looked up at Eddie from the floor and started uncontrollably laughing. 

“Please do not throw up in this car Richie.” Eddie completely ignored Richies stupid attempt into trying to convince him he could manage himself in this state.

Eddie pulled Richie by the wrist and sat himself in the passenger seat before pulling Richie up beside him. This wasn’t the first time Eddie jumped to action when Richie had too much to drink. He dealt with it a lot with his friends back home and well, Richie getting too drunk for his own good was not a rare occurrence. Richie never understood why and it was never talked about after. His friends could tell Eddie cared about Richie. Maybe they could even feel the tension in Eddies whole body whenever Richie called him a stupid name or made a stupid joke.

Eddie was looking out the window for the majority of the ride, making a few side eye glances at Richie along the way, whereas Richie was staring directly at Eddie without a budge. 

“What.” Eddie deadpanned after noticing. 

“Your just prettyyyyyyyyy.” Richie had a thing for smiling real hard when he was nervous. Which contrary to popular belief was pretty damn often. 

Eddies cheeks heated up and he made a face as the car lucky for him, hauled to stop. 

“Here alright?” The uber driver had a thick accent and his Ax body spray had defiantly infested the whole car. That was the firsy thing Eddie noticed when they got in the car, Richie on the other hand didn’t notice at all. Guess you could say he was preoccupied.

”Yes thank you have a nice night!!” Eddie opened the door on Richies side first which resulted in him literally falling smack on the ground. 

“Fuck.” Eddie shut the door behind him as the driver sped off almost immediately after. He pulled out his hand, expecting Richie to grab into his arm for support. Richie grabbed his hand. No big dealio. His heart did not just flutter at 100 miles per hour. 

“Eddiekins you are so sweet sometimes you know.”   
  
Eddie rolled his eyes as he pulled him up and made it into the 6 story building in which their dorm was at. 

The room was exactly how they left it. Well, how Richie left it. Pretty damn messy. It was cold. That’s the first think Richie has mentioned after a little bit too drunk Eddie had finally managed to open the door after fumbling with the keys. Eddie is what a lot would call a lightweight, but it had been a good two hours since he’s consumed anymore alcohol and he at this point has managed to contain himself way more than he would have been able to prior. 

Richie growing more and more anxious with Eddies silence couldn’t help but once again try and show Eddie his gratitude. 

“Ssssseriously Ed’s you didn’t have to bring me home.” 

Eddie looked at him and sighed. “Whatever. I wanted to come home anyways...” Lie. Well, not entirely. He did want to come home. He wanted to bring Richie home and swipe the sad look off his eyes and take care of him. He couldn’t even tell himself that though. “You were stupid fucking drunk and it would be stupid to leave your dumbass there if i was gonna leave anyway.” 

“You are soooooo cute when you insult me Baby”

”Shut Up!” Eddie made a gagging noise with his mouth and threw a throw pillow at Richies face, which he dodged by slamming the bedroom door shut. The bedroom that they both “Unfortunately” share. The bedroom that never notices the other staring at them all night long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u!! the chapters will be getting longer as the plot progresses so please remember to leave kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading so far!! this first chapter is super short, just needed to get a start on things but hope u all enjoyed pls leave kudos if u did so i can be aware and validated lol <33


End file.
